Masvidal VS Diaz
by Ififall
Summary: UFC fanfiction. After the fight is stopped over a cut, Nate is facing doubt on all sides. Masvidal believes in him, but that rematch may come with a price...


A/N: Answering a complaint- There is no UFC section, that's why I'm putting it here. I think it's in the right section, seeing as _the Rock_ did show up and take part in UFC 244. I'm going to continue posting UFC stories. Thanks for reading.

* * *

A/N: UFC 244 /Awesome, Amazing card!

* * *

A/ N: Hope everyone enjoyed the fight!"

* * *

A/N: Dana said Nate's eye backstage was really bad. So I guess it was a good stoppage? I think if the doctor has real concerns, then he did his job correctly.

* * *

"You've always got to watch out with a cut, doctors can stop the fight at any time"- Dominick cruz

"And Winner due to doctor's stoppage because of a laceration on Nate's face. The winner of the BMF belt, Jorge "Gamebred Masvidal!" Bruce announces.

* * *

Nate can barely hear himself think. The boos were filling the arena. People were throwing their drinks up in the air. He was ready, that Fourth round he was ready, no fear, no nervousness, no pain. He was just ready to rumble. He shook his arms out and breathed though his mouth slowly walking towards his target, when a short slightly tanned doctor with salt and pepper hair, with glasses, is grabbing his arm.

"Are you in pain? Can you see? Can you see my fingers?" He asking.

He nods. He can see everything, including the boss, Dana white standing up in shock. If this fight ended now, if Dana had hair, he'd be tearing it out by now. This can't end. He's looked worse and lasted all five rounds. He can last ten, if needs be. "I'm good!" He yells as he watches the doctor walk off to the referee. Moments later a grim faced Dan Mirgliotta walks up to them and waves his hands in the air.

"You're kidding me!" Joe rogan, the commentator shouts, standing up.

"And the ref calls it off, the crowd chanting their thoughts as the two men hug each other!" Jon anik said. The rest of the time in octagon is clouded by boos complaints and chants of "Bull-shit" from the crowd.

* * *

He smiles slighty as Masvidal grabs him by the shoulders and tells him that he's a awesome fighter, that they could run it back, because it wasn't over. Nate nods and joins his team who are all swearing under their breath. His boxing coach is patting him on the back, his Jiu-jitsu coach is raising his hands in the air.

He's on his way to the back with his brother Nick by his side, when he feels a tug on his brow. He shakes his head but the stinging is still there. He sits on the padded couch and his brother takes his gloves off. "Hey, can I borrow your brother?" He hears someome say.

"What the fuck do you want?" Nick asks. Nate shrugs. "It's okay" He says, he looks at his team who slowly walk out as Masvidal walks in, looking good, alone.

* * *

"The Doc's coming" Nate says.

"Yeah. They need to bro, your eye is fucked man, your eyebrows hanging off"

"Fuck you"

"I plan to Nathan" He whispers. "Slow and steady, I think we both deserve some fun huh? Get away from your guard dogs. Ditch your brother too. At Eleven pm, I'll be waiting up. No weed man, I don't need you stumbling into my room at midnight as high as fuck. I'm in room Two Zero Nine" He smirks and the other fighter rolls his eyes. Even that hurts. The Cuban fighter walks out, and Nate's guys walk back in along with the doctors who are getting their equipment ready.

"You've gotta go to hopsital" Nick says.

"Why the fuck why? I'm good" Nate moans.

"Your eyebrows flapping over your eye. I hate to say this shit...but that doctors knows his shit" Nick reaches out, but his little brother backs away.

* * *

"Nah, nope...no...Don't look me in the fucking face and tell me that shit was a good stoppage!" Nate snapped.

"Keep it down, you're gonna get stitched up" Nick hushed.

"I'm not keeping shit down! I called out USADA, I'll call out any fucking-body that's gonna piss on me and tell me it's soda, I wasn't fucking done and everyone knows it!"

Hey guys, It's getting kinda of loud in here! Is everyone okay?" Dana white asks.

* * *

Both brothers purse their lips shut, and the whole team go quiet. It's the same way on ride to the hospital, getting treated, signing autographs with staff. Getting his aftercare pack and the painkillers from the doctors. Team Diaz reached the hotel and Nate thanked them all for being there for him, then charged up the staircase. He reached his room and slid his card in. He put his medication on the drawer, turns his alarm on, on his phone, and turned on the TV.

He heard a knock on the door and opened it, already knowing who it was.

"After-party - we can still go. You don't have to do shit. Just smile and sign stuff" Nick said.

"Nah, I'm cool"

"I can crash here then, just in case you need help and shit" He offers.

"With what? You gonna hold my dick while I piss?" Nate teased. "Wow you really think that the last knee-bender whooped my ass?" Nate challenges. He watches his big brother scratch his own brow, ironcially it was a tell that he was about to lie.

* * *

"Nah, I know you would have fought through it..."

"Yeah, like you fought through Silva, or Condit, or GSP? Crash with my coach. You ain't staying here, I just wanna relax by myself" Nate confessed. He felt a little guilty, when he sees the hurt look in his brother eyes, but ignores it. He's heated and he needs to calm down, before he really says something that he regrets.

"Call me okay?"

"Yeah" Nate nods, shutting the door. He's watching his own fight cursing at the TV. Masividal stayed on him in round one, with knees clinch work, trying to tire him out on the cage, digging his hips into his thighs, Nate is watching the fighters head against his chest before he drifts off to sleep. The alarm wakes him up. He texts his team, tells them that he'll be tucked up in bed for the rest of the night.

One harmless Diaz lie has never hurt anyone, he thinks. He showers, changes into blue sponsor shorts with a his own black "represent" T-shirt on.

* * *

He gets a small gym bag and gets his money, keys valuables, spare clothes. He dumps his pain-killers in the bag, grabs a black cap to avoiding getting recognised. He gets the lift, joins a couple of drunk girls, in there, but he keeps quiet, keeps his cap low and they don't appear to see him properly. When he gets to Masvidal's room he knocks on the door and gets no answer.

"Hey!" he yells. He instinctively pulls the handle, to his suprise the door clicks open. Frowning he walks inside to see an empty room with the wide screen television on, with their fight playing. He turns the light on and slowly steps inside. He shuts the door and looks around.

"You ghosting me bitch?" Nate asks thin air.

* * *

"Hell no, Champagne Nathan?" Masvidal asked coming out from behind the door with a champagne glass, he offers it to him and raises a hand towards the sofa. "Buffet! Help yourself"

"I ain't that hungry"

"You will be when I'm done with you" He chuckles, taking his own cap off and ruffling his hair. Despite the receding at the front, the top team fighter had lengthy brown hair that he chose to cornrow most fights. Nate wanted to run his hand through it, when it was taken out, but if this was a one time thing, he wouldn't get the chance. He takes a sip of the champagne and places the glass on the table. His hand hovers over the buffet finger food. It looks good, he reaches for a vegetarian rice snack and pops it into his mouth.

"Good?" He asks.

"MMmm" Nate nods.

"Great" He says pulling him into a hug that turns out to be a clinch. "You smell sexy"

"A daily shower helps"

"So, we gonna run it back or what?" The fighter questions into his ear. Before the Diaz brother can answer, the bearded fighter's hand had smacked and is now clutching his ass. A second later he's inside his shorts and rubbing his bare ass cheek. Nate slips out of the clinch and takes a couple of steps backwards.

"No flowers, no candy, no sponsor freebie? Cheap ass fuck boy" Nate mutters.

* * *

"I got you food"

"None of it vegan though"

"Don't worry baby, my dick's meaty but also vegetarian and vegan friendly. But before I serve my precious and very expensive main course, enjoy the buffet. Dana spent a good chuck of change on it" Masvidal shrugs. Since their boss was paying for it, Nate could become a vegetarian for one night only. Moments later they were both on sofa eating sausage and salad wraps and curry pastries on paper plates. The fight is blaring in the background and Nate casts his eyes onto round one again.

"Round one you had me, but I was on my way back!" Nate groans.

"I know, but does your big bro know that?" Masvidal asked.

* * *

He shakes his head. Flustered by the question, he puts his food down and crosses his arms. "He's just.. confused" He said looking at the screen. Masvidal was poking him with that jab, making him numb with those kicks, but he could barely feel anything. "I could have weathered that storm" He argues, more to himself than his companion.

"I know, even if Nick is second guessing. My hands were fucked up after the Askren fight"

"Wait, when did Askren have the time to fuck you up?" Nate smiles.

"In the training camp essay, my hands were fucked, but Dana gave you to me and I couldn't say no to this, to you. You've always been my biggest threat. Even if your brother doesn't realize it you know, I do" Masvidal says leaning over to kiss him.

"You're not just saying that because you wanna get easy ass?" Nate paused, with a cynical look on his face.

"I was gonna get you regardless! However, there's no harm in just speaking the truth right?" He says. He leans in further, licking his cheek before cupping Nate's face and kissing him confidently on the mouth.


End file.
